


Gemini

by kirakirababy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakirababy/pseuds/kirakirababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing you was like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

Kissing you was like...  
Jumping into a lake  
in the middle of January.  
  
Bursting through a sharp layer of ice and snow.  
The breath ripped violently from my lungs  
gasping for each shuddering breath  
  
hoping that somehow...  
somehow...  
just the thought of spring  
would be enough to keep me warm.  
  
_”I thought you were seeing that girl? What's-her-name?”  
Tell me, please.  
Why was it, exactly, I let you touch me?  
Kiss me.  
  
With no hint of alcohol in our systems  
to explain it away the next day.  
  
“Hitomi. And that depends.” Your voice, low and whispered against my lips.  
“On what?” My voice just as low.  
As your hands slid underneath my shirt, chilled fingers tracing xylophone ribs, long blond hair tickled my chin and you murmured,  
“On what you do next.”  
What else could I do  
but kiss you back?  
It was your birthday.  
I was feeling bold._  
  
  
I loved an Aquarius once.  
Blood Type B.  
Sometimes puzzle pieces are too much alike.  
  
But you  
  
are a Gemini.  
  
Inherent duality evident in your yin-yang hairstyle.  
  
And fucking you was like...  
  
Closed-door fucking with the lights off.  
Passionate and wild.  
Like we were dead drunk, rum warm, vodka high and whiskey numb.  
  
And as I lost myself in your touch  
  
I easily forgot...  
  
We could both still feel.  
  
_You pushed me backwards onto your bed.  
A rough landing. An explosion of silky sheets and throw pillows.  
Soft lips wandering along stomach, chest, neck.  
Rough fingertips trailing along bared thighs.  
“You can still say no.”  
“So can you.”  
You laughed, open and unafraid. Head thrown back and muscles flexing before leaning forward, flipping your hair out of your face and kissing me forcefully.  
I opened my mouth and allowed your searching tongue entry.  
Crude words tumbling audaciously from perfectly pouting lips as you shifted your hips against mine.  
  
And when I pushed inside, I reveled in the deep, moan drawn from those lips.  
Your eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
Bottom lip gripped between teeth.  
Pale hips beneath my fingers twisting and undulating to a rhythm neither could hear but  
could both overwhelmingly feel.  
  
Bodies trembling in pleasure  
  
We fell gracelessly into each other.  
  
Screaming to any god or goddess who would listen.  
  
And really, it wasn't like fucking at all  
but something more like making...  
  
making..._  
  
  
Our hearts beat in unison.  
  
At the end of the night  
in stolen moments before dawn  
We watched the sky transition from indigo to  
clear cornflower.  
  
And when the morning light  
pushed through your sheer curtains,  
you cursed quietly and pulled my arm over your waist, my wrist in your hand.  
Bodies and breath fit tightly together.  
  
When I whispered, softly against the shell of your pierced right ear  
that “I love you”  
  
I didn't know that...  
  
living with you would be like...  
  
like...  
  
worlds colliding.  
  
  
_When you smile widely,  
allowing your hand to rest lightly on my shoulder,  
happy with your composition  
our collaboration,  
it's easy to forget that  
  
we cook our eggs differently.  
It annoys you when I make your runny, hangover-fighting yolks  
into a fluffy scramble.  
  
When you swear like a sailor into the mouthpiece of your cell phone  
angry at being forced from your bed.  
(By someone other than me)  
And Reita laughs and curses right back at you before adding, “get your lazy-ass up” and hanging up,  
it's easy to forget that  
  
we take our morning coffee differently.  
It annoys me when you dump spoonfuls of sugar into my  
dark espresso roast.  
  
When you teasingly refer to our relationship as a bourgeoisie decadence,  
not meant for “people like us.”  
When you laugh disbelieving when I ask you to move in...  
  
I remember that  
  
sometimes our common ground isn't very common._  
  
Our common ground lies on the stage  
  
In heated looks and quiet moments.  
  
_I feel heat coiling somewhere low in my belly.  
Watching you perform is like...  
  
like...  
  
Breathing in the first smells of spring.  
  
Lungs still struggling from the jump into a frozen lake  
  
Vibrant and colorful, overwhelming the senses  
Cloying and intoxicating.  
Picturesque.  
  
Sometimes it feels like the crowd is only screaming for you._  
  
Our common ground lies between the sheets  
  
In the spaces between our breath.  
  
_Your voice is an almost constant, high-pitched whine._  
_A pained curse here, a soft, reassuring whisper there._  
 _Our bodies slipping together, sliding slightly along sweat-drenched sheets._  
  
_“I didn't mean to laugh.”_  
 _“What are you talking about?” My breath is coming in short gasps and your features are turning a lovely shade of scarlet._  
 _“When you asked me to move...fuck...in”_  
 _My turn to laugh. “Why the hell are you bringing that up right now?”_  
 _“I was surprised.”_  
 _“Shit...I'm...”_  
 _“I want to. If you'll let me.”_  
  
  
And my world and your world  
collide in imperfect perfection.  
  
Evident when an angry clock-face reads 5:00am.  
  
And your breathing patterns  
match my heartbeats.  
  
Chest to back.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at:  
> http://sciencesaves.livejournal.com/19428.html


End file.
